


Aiden and Josh Reunited and Pregnant

by PhoenixScribe90



Series: The Legend of the Bennett-Mikaelson Coven [2]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alive Aiden, F/M, Gay Sex, Human Josh, Human Kol, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Pregnancy, Pregnant Aiden, Witch Enzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixScribe90/pseuds/PhoenixScribe90
Summary: Bonnie and Enzo return to New Orleans to celebrate their fifth year anniversary. Both meet Davina for the first time, and Enzo meets Kol. Bonnie informs Davina of a way to bring back Aiden and to cure Josh and Kol. Davina, with the help of Bonnie, performs the spell that revives Aiden.Aiden returns to the land of the living and wants QT with Josh. Overtaking with desire and sexual tension, Aiden and Josh mate. Mates are for life. The next morning, they find out that male werewolves can get pregnant. Uh Oh!





	Aiden and Josh Reunited and Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> “Eww,” Davina notices a wet spot on Aiden’s briefs. “You have no walls!” Davina laughs. Josh chuckles, and Aiden’s confused.
> 
> “What?” Aiden asks in annoyance.
> 
> Aiden takes off his underwear and sniffs them. At least it’s not fecal matter, but what the hell was it? Kol barges into the room.
> 
> “What is going on here?” Kol winks.
> 
> “I think Josh ripped me,” Aiden says.
> 
> “I told you to go slow,” Josh says.

Two Years Prior

The Giant compound made Davina and Josh seem like ants in the world. When the Mikaelsons left town, they signed the deed to Marcel. Marcel decided that NOLA should be vampire-free and bounced with Rebekah. He moved the ownership to Josh and Davina, that way Josh can enter without invitation and protect Davina from vampires in his absence. 

The sun rays dance along the floor as the afternoon lazily becomes evening. A knock on the door distracts the two friends from setting the table. Davina looks at her watch. Right on time. She jogs towards the large door. 

“I think it’s for you,” Davina says with a sly smile across her face. 

Josh dashes to the door with human speed. Anxiety was attacking his courage with every single step. He didn’t like surprises since most of them end up with death. 

He swings open the door. 

The overwhelming wave of joy and exhilaration thumps against Josh’s chest cavity. At times, he neglects his basic need to breathe. When Dahlia ripped Aiden’s heart from his chest was the same day Josh wished she would have done the same to him. Josh searched for years to find someone to share his entire adventurous life.

There stood Aiden, brand new as if he never died. When Davina explained that the Other Side collapsed years earlier, due to the events that went down in Mystic Falls, that was an automatic “move-on, Josh.” 

Josh sought for a partner for years after Aiden’s, but no one held his interest the same way Aiden did. Josh didn’t want to replace Aiden’s qualities, but he wanted something worthwhile. Josh did find a guy, but with the Mikaelson drama, decided to break it off for the man's safety. He loathes the effects that the Original Family has on his life. 

Right now the Mikaelson’s were the last thought in his mind. The soulmate was in front of him. He doesn’t know if it’s shock or disbelief, but he couldn’t move--it was fear--he didn’t want the moment to be a dream, scared that he would wake up.

“How is this possible?” Josh asks, skepticism rolls off his tongue. “I was told that this would be impossible because of the lack of a supernatural purgatory.”

Davina studies Josh’s facial expressions and presents her famous cheek-to-cheek grin. 

“How did you guys bring him back?” Josh asks again.

“I used the power of Kol’s dark objects with the combined power of a Bennett Witch,” Davina smiles.

“Thanks, so much,” After her explanation, his legs decided to work. He clinches Davina for dear life, any tighter and he will have killed her. 

“I need to breathe,” Davina strains. Josh releases her from the warm arm-prison. She inhales as much as she could to catch her breath. “I did notice when Kol would come over to hang out, you could never dash fast enough from the room. I figured you needed Aiden.”

“Davina, I would have never asked you to do something this unsafe, you could have died,” Josh scolds. He lightens his scowl with a smile when he notices Davina was taken aback by his reply. “I do love him, but I love you, too, Davina.”

“I love you too,” Aiden rushes over to Josh and shows how much he loves him. The embrace feels different for Aiden; five years have passed since they were separated. It was a good different, and much needed different. 

Aiden smashes his mouth against Josh’s; his tongue intrudes Josh’s lips, and their tongues dance with one another. The taste was familiar, but new at the same time. Aiden traps Josh until Davina’s cheers startle them. 

“Should we enter the giant palace?” Enzo’s voice trails from behind the reunited couple. 

“Yes,” Josh steals one last kiss. “Come in.”

Bonnie doubles over in laughter. “I think your cheering was the cutest thing I have seen in a while and Enzo is pretty damn sexy.”

“Hey!” Enzo nuzzles Bonnie’s neck. “I am a bit offended. I am cuter than everything in the world.”  
“She’s our number one cheerleader,” Aiden says.

“I see,” Bonnie jokes.

“By the way,” Davina almost forgets introductions. “That’s Josh and the other one of Aiden,” Davina says. “She’s Bonnie, and that’s Enzo.”

Josh extends his hand to Enzo first, but Enzo embraces him in a hug, this earns Enzo a threatening growl from Aiden. Enzo releases Josh.

“See Bonnie, I threaten everyone with my beauty,” Enzo blinks his eyes.

Laughter overcomes Davina. Josh rolls his eyes, and Aiden hugs him from behind. Enzo opens his arms to hug Aiden. Aiden studies the man first and then received the embrace. Aiden quickly breaks the hug when Kol enters the compound.

“Who’s this fella?” Kol notices Aiden.

“That’s Aiden, Josh’s ex-dead boyfriend,” Davina says.

Kol recognizes the dark objects scattered across the table. A suspicion creeps in his brain. He doesn’t want Davina to become corrupted by the amount of darkness in those objects. The magic-canceling chains required the death of an entire coven of 300 people to create alone. 

“Davina,” Kol adopts a warning tone. “I don’t want you channeling these objects.”

“I know I shouldn’t,” Davina pleads. “But it was to help Josh get Aiden back.”

“I understand, love, but at the same time, these objects are dangerous to be used to channel power.”

“I didn’t know,” Josh confesses. “And I already told her about it earlier.”

“This is the reason I didn’t say anything,” Davina she waves at the expressions of Kol and Josh.   
Josh shakes his head in surrender. Davina does what she wants, whether it’ll cause her death or not. Josh wants to enjoy the moment with his two favorite people in the entire universe. 

“We also have a birthday present for Josh,” Davina smiles.

“My birthday was months ago,” Josh admits.

“I know, but this will make up for the last five,” Davina says.

Davina presents Josh with the cure to vampirism. She tosses Josh the vile of blood. Aiden inspects the small bottle himself.

“What is this?” Aiden asks with suspicion as he continues to investigate the vile.

“It allows you to become human again,” Davina smiles. Then she tosses Kol a small portion of the cure.

“Davina Claire,” Kol sniffles. “If this is another prank, I’ll leave you forever.”

Davina chuckles. The two of them are in a prank war and Davina, to everyone’s surprise, takes the lead with pretending to bring back Mikael.

“Kol, I would never joke about the chance for you to become human once again,” Davina confirms. “I know how much you wanted this.”

Kol studies Josh. Josh stares at Kol. Both of them with disbelief on their faces. Enzo breaks the scary silence.

“I know you two are hesitant, but it works,” Enzo assures. Enzo searches for pictures of his newborn twins in his phone. “I was turned in 1903 by Lily Salvatore. Now, I have twin boys. I never thought I could have children and now I have two and a beautiful wife.”

Enzo exposes his right hand; it has a permanent tan from his daylight ring.

“I haven’t worn a ring in five years,” Enzo sounds like a salesman. "Besides my wedding band."

Bonnie smiles at Enzo’s effort to ease Kol and Josh’s mind. Before Enzo exposed his lack of a daylight ring, Kol drank the cure. Kol collapses on the ground.

“What if it doesn’t work on an original?” Davina worries.

“He’s still a vampire, just a stronger one,” Bonnie assures.

Josh takes his cure. His fangs recede, and his eyes glow red before turning back to brown. He stumbles before Aiden catches him.

“I'm all right,” Josh says.

“Are you sure?” Aiden asks.

“Yes, babe,” Josh smiles.

Josh and Aiden stare at the daylight ring. Aiden slides the band off Josh’s finger and with caution guides his hand towards the sun. Nothing. Josh then wobbles to the sunlight. The sunlight never felt so good on his skin.

“I’m not burning,” Josh jumps for joy. “I’m cured!”

Josh runs to Aiden and jumps on the man. Josh kisses the man and jumps down from Aiden.

“What?” Aiden says.

“You feel different,” Josh says. “I can’t explain it.”

“You feel warmer than usual,” Aiden says. “I am going to miss the vamp sex, though.” Aiden pouts.

Aiden motions his head towards a crying Davina. She tries spells to wake him, but nothing.

“He’s an older vampire, love,” Enzo says. “And one of the sources of the original curse.”

“It has to reverse the spell before it can give him life,” Bonnie smiles. She fishes in her purse for a tissue. “He will be all right.”

Kol coughs and gasps for air. His eyes spring wide open. She glances at Davina and smiles. Kol scavenges the apartment for candles. He finds a birthday candle.

“Incendia,” Kol chants.

A small flame ignites — tearful Kol cheers with glee. He then embraces Bonnie in a bear hug.

“You don’t see my growling at Kol, Aiden,” Enzo teases.

Aiden rolls his eyes. “I can’t help it.”

“No trouble, mate,” Enzo says. “I want to get drunk, where can I go?”

“Mardi Gras is over, but there’s a gay club that makes excellent drinks,” Aiden says. “I have only been to the gay clubs and bars.”

*****

Josh and Aiden decided to stay in and allow the others to enjoy their night. Aiden wanted to devour Josh’s dick and ride Josh until sunrise and Josh agrees with the plan.

After the pair had their romantic dinner, they didn’t want to wait any longer to fuck each other’s brains out. Josh didn’t even swallow his food before Aiden tongue fucked his mouth. Aiden wastes no time in grinding on Josh through his jeans. Josh wasn’t exactly the biggest guy, but his dick had plenty circumference, and it was Aiden’s favorite thing about Josh, amongst many other great qualities.

Aiden wanted to feel Josh inside him, drags Josh to the bedroom. Aiden came close to ripping his clothes to strip naked. Josh teases Aiden by removing one article at a time. Every time Aiden groans or growls, Josh puts one piece back on, this went on for ten minutes until Aiden’s mouth and uncut cock both leaked.

Josh leaked through his jeans and nice a noticeable puddle going to waste. Josh takes off the rest of his clothes, except his jock strap, drenched in precum. Josh collects some and licks them off of his fingers. Aiden’s eyes glow sun-yellow. The hunger consumes Aiden. He presses his needy lips against Josh’s and presses against his man.

Josh removes the last article of clothing that confines his aching boner. Once the constrained dick was free, it bounces and touches Josh’s stomach leaving a drop of precum. Aiden kneels in front of his boyfriend’s happy trail and creates a path from Josh’s belly button down to the precum.

Josh moans from the cold sensation that follows. When he was a vampire, everything to him felt dull. He’s happy that he’s able to enjoy sex again and with Aiden.

Before Josh could collect his thoughts, Aiden devours his cut and thick dick into his mouth. Aiden does a technique with his tongue that focuses on Josh’s head. The sensation sends Josh over the edge, and semen squirts into Aiden’s mouth. Aiden doesn’t waste a drop. Josh pants to recover from the excitement that Aiden has given him. He couldn’t move from where he was and almost collapsed on Aiden.

“Guess it’s my turn,” Josh smirks.

“Don’t worry about eating me out,” Aiden says with grave impatience and horniness. “Lube me and just fuck me, hard!”

Josh does what he’s told. He searches for lube, but the lube he has left wasn’t enough for fucking. He applies the rest of the lube to Aiden’s ass, but Aiden’s ass already heavily lubricated.

“Aiden?” Josh calls.

“Josh, come on, fuck!”

Josh inspects his finger. Clean. He shrugs it as a werewolf thing. He inserts himself slowly into Aiden, but Aiden must have thought it was too slow and backs into Josh.

“Please, Josh,” he whispers with need.

Josh pounds away until Aiden cums on the bed; eight heavy ropes form a puddle on the comforter and sheets. Aiden needed more of Josh's dick; he needed Josh to cum inside him.

“Let me do the work, and you lie down,” Aiden suggests.

Aiden uses some of his cum as a lubricant and lowers himself onto Josh. He rides on Josh until he cums again.

“Twice in one night,” Aiden moans. “Fuck! I needed this.”

“Aiden, keep going,” Josh groans.

Josh took matters into his own hands. He drills Aiden until he cums and that causes Aiden to cum a third time. Aiden collapses on Josh with Josh still inside him. Josh attempts to slide out, but he’s stuck.

“Aiden,” Josh panics. “I’m stuck.”

“No,” Aiden chuckles. “We’re knotted.”

“Oh,” Josh says. “What is that?”

“We are mating,” Aiden snuggles on Josh.

“Cool,” Josh thinks nothing of it and falls to sleep. Aiden yawns and in a matter of minutes joins Josh.

During the middle of the night, the knot completes, and Josh can slide out of Aiden.

The sun shines in the room. Josh wakes up to the shower running. He looks at his stomach and gags at the dried semen.

“Gross,” Josh whispers.

Davina knocks on the already open door. “Oh my God!” She screams. “I’m sorry, Josh!”

Josh laughs at Davina’s reaction.

“Why is it so wide?” Davina groans. “Put that away! Poor Aiden.”

“He loves it,” Aiden walks into the room wearing a towel. He pecks Davina on the cheek.

“I’m going to shower,” Josh walks past Davina. “I’m in the bathroom.”

Davina opens her eyes. “Why?!” Davina realized that Josh lied.

“Your reaction is priceless!” Josh laughs.

Aiden slips on some briefs and changes the sheets and blanket. Once the cum covered bed dressing is in the wash, he plops next to Davina.

“I’m sorry for your lack of an asshole,” Davina laughs.

“It’s a sacrifice for pleasure,” Aiden giggles. “Where’s the other three?”

“They wanted to eat out for breakfast,” Davina says. “I already ate.”

Davina glances around the small room; disgust shows on her face. The room contains the bare necessities, a dresser, bed, and a desk and chair. Everything in the place looks old and beat down. The desk and chair set didn’t match. Josh taped a bottle cap to the bottom of the seat to keep it level.

“I thought the same thing,” Aiden whispers.

“You guys are coming to Mystic Falls with Kol and me.”

“Isn’t that where Kol was born?” Josh enters the bedroom with a towel wrapped around him.

“Don’t be modest now,” Davina jokes.

Josh slowly lowers the towel. Davina extracts dollar bills from her pocket.

“Give me the show of my life,” Davina giggles.

Everyone in the room doubles over in laughter. Josh fishes for a jockstrap in his underwear drawer.

“I would have thought you would have thrown my clothes away,” Aiden admits.

Josh’s heart sunk when Aiden said those words. The change in scent made Aiden’s heart join the same level as Josh’s.

“I mean I was dead,” Aiden hugs Josh.

“Eww,” Davina notices a wet spot on Aiden’s briefs. “You have no walls!” Davina laughs. Josh chuckles, and Aiden’s confused.

“What?” Aiden asks in annoyance.

Aiden takes off his underwear and sniffs them. At least it’s not fecal matter, but what the hell was it? Kol barges into the room.

“What is going on here?” Kol winks.

“I think Josh ripped me,” Aiden says.

“I told you to go slow,” Josh says.

“Mate,” Kol laughs. “You aren’t ripped. You are going to be a daddy.”

“Wait, what?!” The three say in unison.

“When Klaus was younger, he was a man, and the man got him pregnant. My father made him give the baby up.”

“Wow,” Davina says. “Klaus is gay?”

“Klaus’ identity is Klaus’ business,” Kol says. “But I will say, he’s not straight.”

“I knew I got a vibe from him,” Josh says.

“Nik not being straight has not been a secret,” Kol confesses. “He’ll tell you, but doesn’t label himself. Which is fine by me, I still love him the same.”

“Can we get back to me having a fucking baby?!” Aiden’s voice rises in pitch.

“Nik told me, in great detail, that he was very “wet” the night he had sex with that guy.”

“Josh tried to warn me, but I was so horny that I ignored him,” Aiden falls back on the bed.

“As nice as your cock is, can you put clothes on?” Kol asks.

“Sorry,” Aiden fishes for new underwear. “I’m a man, how?”

“You are also supernatural,” Kol says. “Yesterday was a new moon too,” Kol acknowledges. “A new moon always is a definite way for a supernatural creature to procreate.”

Josh grins. “I’m ready for a baby with you.”

“Really?” Aiden smiles. “I’m scared. How am I going to get check ups?”

“Every pack has a doctor,” Kol says. “I will ask Freya’s girlfriend to help. She’s a werewolf.”

“I guess we aren’t to Mystic Falls,” Aiden says.

“The fuck we are!” Davina yells. “We are leaving New Orleans in a couple of months.”

The three native New Orleanians agree that once they leave New Orleans that won’t return, except for visits. Aiden tackles Josh to get to the bathroom and pukes his intestines.

“You have six months,” Kol says. “Supernatural babies develop faster than human infants.”

“This is going to be one exciting journey,” Josh smiles.

Josh joins his partner in the bathroom to assist if needed. Whether or not they are ready, they are going to be parents.


End file.
